megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (character)/Gallery
Gallery featuring the character Mega Man X. For artwork of X with his different armors, see the armor's specific article. Artwork ''Mega Man X'' series XMMX1.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X. MMXX&Zero.png|X and Zero in Mega Man X. MMXX.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X XMMX2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X2. MegaManXgrudge.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' X.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManX.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManX2pose1.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' X.png|''Mega Man X2'' MMX2X.png|''Mega Man X2'' MegaManXsmile.jpeg|''Mega Man X2'' X2 xdash.jpg|''Mega Man X2'' XMMX3.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X3. XMMXtreme2.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. X&Zero.jpeg|X and Zero in Mega Man Xtreme 2 X4 X Concept.jpg|Character sheet for Mega Man X4. X4 xleap.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4 xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X4 xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of Mega Man X from Mega Man X4. X standard armor.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X5 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5. X6 xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X6 xwaist.jpg|Waist shot of X from Mega Man X6. X6 xsaber.jpg|X holding Zero's Z-Saber from Mega Man X6. Mmx03.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6. X7 xbustup.jpg|X profile from Mega Man X7. X7 xgreet.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X7. X7 xrun.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. X7 xstand.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X7. MegamanMMX8.jpg|Bust shot of X from Mega Man X8. MMX8-X.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8. XCharModelX8.jpg|X's character model from Mega Man X8. Normal mmx8title.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' art Commandmissionx.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MegamanMMXCM.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission. MMXCMSketch002.png|X's Command Mission concept art in the Sky Room. CM XConcept.jpg|X's Command Mission concept art. MegamanMHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mhx xpose.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. XMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Concept art of X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Other games and media Cyberelfx.jpg|X in the Mega Man Zero series. Zero-X.jpg|''Mega Man Zero'' series OriginalX.png|''Mega Man Zero'' series. X Yggdrasil.png|Concept art from Mega Man Zero 2. x online.JPG|X from Rockman Online. MegamanX.png|X from Rockman Online. ROXTeaser1.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 1. ROXTeaser2.jpg|''Rockman Online'' Teaser 2. PXZMegaManX.jpg|Mega Man X in Project X Zone. CASX.png|X in Minna to Capcom All Stars and Street Fighter x All Capcom. PuzzleFighterX.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' PF-XColors.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' alternate colors PF-XCostume.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' costume (First Armor) PuzzleFighterXmasX.png|''Puzzle Fighter'' Christmas costume 15th MM.png|Mega Man X in the Mega Man 15th Anniversary image. XNoHelmet.jpg|Concept art of X without his helmet for Bandai's figures. Artcollab.jpg|Art collaboration for the series 25th Anniversary. MegaManArchieC034VTextless.jpg|Mega Man #34 X Variant cover. MegaManArchieC034-X3.jpg|X in Mega Man #34. DWMMX.jpg|X in the Mega Man comic by Dreamwave Productions. DrCainX1.2.jpg|Dr Cain Finds X in Rockman X Novel. RockmanXA.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXB.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. RockmanXC.jpg|X in the Rockman X manga. File:X2XA.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X2XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X2 manga. File:X3XA.jpg|X (and Zero and his Reformed 4 Mavericks) in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X3XB.jpg|X in the Rockman X3 manga. File:X4MadX.jpg|X in the Rockman X4 manga. X4XHelmetless.png|Illustration of X without his helmet by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. XNovel.jpg|X his Armor in Remake Rockman X Novel. XNovelCast.jpg|X and Zero and Dr Cain in Rockman X Novel. IHXX.jpg|X (And his Friend Zero) in Irregular Hunter Rockman X. MegaMissionRideChaser.png|X in Rockman Remix. RX7X.png|X in Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom. Mugshots Mmx x1 mugshot.png|''Mega Man X'' dialogue mugshot. Megamanx3mugshot.png|''Mega Man X3'' pause screen mugshot. X4MegaManXmugshot.png|''Mega Man X4'' dialogue mugshot. mmx5Xmugshot.png|''Mega Man X5'' dialogue mugshot. x6mugshotx.png|''Mega Man X6'' dialogue mugshot. RMX7_XMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8_XMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialogue mugshots. X8_XStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8_XOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Z1XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero'' dialogue mugshot. Z2XMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' & 3'' dialogue mugshot. Misc File:X1CMX2.png|Mega Man X from ''Mega Man Xtreme. File:X2SEX1.png|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2. PFXZeroIris.png|X with Zero and Iris in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. UMvC3HHXabilitycard.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Heroes and Heralds'' Mega Man X ability card. ZeroMMXUMVC3victory.png|X as a downloadable costume for Zero in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. XFrankWestUMVC3.png|Frank West's victory portrait in his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. FrankWest DLC 16083 screen.jpg|Frank West's Mega Man X DLC costume promo. Zero_DLC_69667_640screen.jpg|Zero's Mega Man X DLC Costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ProjectXZoneScreen.jpg|X and Zero battling a Met in the Capcom, Sega, Namco crossover game Project X Zone. SSB4 - Mega Man Final Smash.png|X as he appears with Mega Man, EXE, Mega Man (Star Force series) and Volnutt in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. SSB3DSTrophyX.png|X Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. mmx verke.jpg|X art by Keisuke Mizuno. mmx verke completa.jpg X8bit.png|X sprite from the Capcom 30th Anniversary merchandise ZombieCafe X.png|X in Zombie Cafe ZombieCafe ZombieX.png|Zombie X in Zombie Cafe ZombieCafe X (FullArmor).png|X (Full Armor) in Zombie Cafe marvel_vs_capcom_infinite-3-1.jpg|Mega Man X in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Marvel-vs-Capcom-Infinite-01.jpg|Mega Man X with Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite MvCI0-125.png|Mega Man X with the Power Infinity Stone in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite 20_ma05.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom Infinite'' TEX_Art_002_00.png|X Concept Art TEX_Art_002_AR2_00.png|X's Command Mission concept art. TEX_Art_002_AR_00.png|X Ver.Ke Concept Art front TEX_Art_002_AR_01.png|X Ver.Ke Concept Art Back TEX_Art_002_AR_02.png|Zero Ver.Ke Concept Art front, Back, Side GigaArmorX-X.png|''Rockman X Giga Armor X'' Category:Galleries